


Однажды во сне

by Emiliya



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bucky Barnes Feels, Drama, Drugs, Everyone Is Alive, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Songfic, Suicide, but Bucky is not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Однажды Баки снится сон.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 12





	Однажды во сне

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана под вдохновением от видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9Ay8j_fkgk&t=22s
> 
> Собственно, песня, отдельно от видео, находится по этой ссылке: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpXHdegMTtw
> 
> #Not_My_Steve

Однажды Баки снится сон.  
В этом сне он оказывается в огромной комнате, усеянной цветами – как будто кто-то в поле стены с витражами возвел – и открывающими вид на ночное небо, полное звезд. Стоит насторожиться, но Баки уже так устал. К тому же… Это всего лишь сон. Не будет большой беды, если такое красивое начало превратится в очередной кошмар.

Баки действительно устал.

А потом… Потом он видит Стива. Таким, каким он начал помнить его во время войны: радостный от воссоединения, решившийся пойти против всех только потому, что сам Баки был в плену (и Баки чертовски больно от этих воспоминаний) (еще больнее, чем от мысли, насколько же он эгоистичен).  
Стив улыбается ему. Стив счастлив. Стив берет его за руку и ведет в новый Нью-Йорк (и голос в голове составляет краткий отчет: не новый, это Нью-Йорк, каким он был десять лет назад) (Баки вздрагивает; этот голос исчез, когда темнокожая принцесса смогла убрать коды).

Они гуляют. Стив показывает ему город, рассказывает, как все изменилось. Баки чувствует спокойствие, которого не было уже очень давно (он не верил, что почувствует его хоть когда-нибудь). А потом Стив отводит его обратно в ту комнату, где Баки открыл глаза, обнимает на прощание и уходит.

Баки просыпается.

* * * *

— Баки, о чем задумался?

Барнс качает головой.  
Он помнит вчерашний сон в подробностях, как будто это был реальный день. Это действительно странно, потому что зачастую Баки не помнит, что делал даже несколько дней назад (особенно, если это не связано с миссиями). А тут.

Барнс пьет кофе и задумчиво смотрит на отстраивающуюся базу.  
После бойни с Таносом,Тони выбыл из игры окончательно («Я чуть не стал Барнсом на минималках, к черту такие приключения»), а Наташа («Может быть, Гамора тогда не вернулась, потому что Танос не вернул камень на место?») уехала вместе с Клинтом на ферму. Баки не винит их; они заслужили отдых, как никто другой.

Сэм говорит, что Баки тоже заслужил отдых. Баки понимает, что если действительно расслабится, то не сможет вернуться, потому что попросту утонет в своих размышлениях.  
Запущенный ПТСР – он такой.

Кроме того, ему слишком больно. Потому что…

— Баки, о чем задумался?

Ну, собственно, вот почему.

— Да так, Стив, по мелочи, — жмет плечами Барнс и поворачивается к подошедшему человеку.

Он не может назвать его другом, он не может назвать его мужчиной, а называть Стива «дедушкой» язык не поворачивается – ведь где-то там, в глубине, это все еще его лучший друг… Лучший друг. Который сумел прожить длинную и счастливую жизнь, который вынужденно оставил его… Боги, Баки не должен думать об этом в _таком_ ключе. Он и так чувствует себя законченным эгоистом.

Стив стоит рядом, опираясь на палочку, и Баки хмурится. Заставить Роджерса пользоваться коляской невозможно, тот упрямо продолжает ходить, не смотря на быстро сдающий организм. Будто торопится умереть и снова оказаться рядом со своей женушкой.  
Баки противно. И от этого еще хуже.

Такой эгоист.

— Стив, _пожалуйста_ , хватит гробить себя, — в который раз просит Баки, усаживая пожилого мужчину на стул и допивая свой кофе в два глотка, — Твой организм истощен.

— Спасибо за заботу, друг. Я в порядке, правда. Чувствую себя лучше, — и улыбается.

Баки молчит, потому что они оба знают, что это ложь. Стив каждый день говорит, что чувствует себя лучше, и каждую неделю результаты осмотра медиков становятся все хуже.  
Баки отчаянно боится того дня, когда Стив и вовсе не сможет подняться с постели. И так же отчаянно пытается принять то, как сильно друг сдал за эти полгода. Как будто и без того слабый стержень рассыпался прахом.

Баки отчаянно боится, что останется совсем один.

* * * *

Когда он открывает глаза и снова оказывается в комнате, похожей на цветочное поле, Баки удивляется. Повторяющиеся сны – разве это нормально? Потом он будто вспоминает, насколько он сам далек от понятия «нормы» и вздыхает. В принципе, можно было и не удивляться.

— Баки!

Рядом раздается знакомый смех (как же давно Баки не слышал его…) и он смотрит на машущего рукой Стива.  
Баки думает: это не нормально.  
Баки думает: ему нужно проснуться, пока эта иллюзия не затянула его.  
Баки понимает: он не сможет уйти отсюда в реальность, где мир все еще погружен в хаос, где он сам настолько потерян, что не может снова найти общий язык даже с тем, в кого превратился когда-то лучший друг.

Баки закрывает глаза.  
Он слишком устал.

Они гуляют по Центральному парку. Тот даже во сне кажется невероятно зеленым и живым, а люди в нем настолько реальны, что Баки поневоле начинает улыбаться. Пусть осторожно, пусть самыми уголками губ, но это действительно улыбка.  
Едва ли не первая после его возвращения в мир.

Стив покупает им мороженое (Баки внезапно понимает, что в этом сне не действует принцип «Представь и воплоти», так что денег у него вполне закономерно нет) и ведет прочь ото всех, вглубь парка. Погода облачная, людей мало – все, как любит Баки. Потому что нет нужды выделяться, разгуливая в кофте или сверкая протезом, и потому что можно расслабиться. Рядом – только Стив.  
Баки ест мороженое (серьезно, почему ему никто не сказал, что в этом времени так много вкусов?) и думает, что счастлив.

Он замирает, когда волосы из-за ветра лезут в сладость. И привычно-забытые горячие пальцы, убирающие пряди за ухо, здесь ни при чем.

* * * *

— Барнс, ты в порядке?

Баки ест ванильное мороженое и смотрит на бойцов, тренирующихся на новеньком полигоне.  
Утром он долго-долго мешал свой кофе, а потом выпил его в три больших глотка, помыл чашку и достал из холодильника ведерко мороженого. Потом еще одно. И еще. И еще. Он попробовал все вкусы, которые были на базе, оставив ванильное – вкус буквально забытого детства – напоследок. И сейчас оно казалось ему самым сладким, самым вкусным, вкуснее любых фисташковых, лимонных, шоколадных… 

Забытым вкусом забытого детства.

— Баки, ты в порядке?

Баки не отвечает. Он улыбается самыми уголками, привычным уже движением усаживает удивленного Стива на стул и подсовывает ему ложку с чуть подтаявшим лакомством. Стив смотрит вопросительно, но мороженое сьедает.

— Надо же, — задумчиво говорит он, — На вкус почти как в детстве.

Баки внезапно становится грустно. Мороженое вдруг становится комом в горле, а в груди как будто появляется туго натянутая нить.  
Он бросает нейтральное «не знаю» и снова смотрит на полигон. Остатки мороженого тают в ведерке. Так же, как тают появляющиеся воспоминания. Так же, как тает и сам Стив, последняя ниточка к этим воспоминаниям.

* * * *

Стив отводит его в Башню Старка и знакомит с хитрой Натальей («Я знал тебя раньше?»), с резким Тони («Нет, мою руку нельзя просто снять»), с тихоней Брюсом («Серьезно?Твое хобби – коктейли?») и со смешливым Клинтом («Мы должны будем посоревноваться»).  
Баки удобно. У него в голове – привычный голос и четкая сортировка информации (а также воспоминаний, которые приходят намного легче).

Они сидят в просторной гостиной на одном из жилых этажей Башни, веселятся, пьют пиво и швыряются попкорном.  
Как дети малые, ей-богу.

Стив отводит его вниз уже темным вечером и остаток времени они гоняют на мотоциклах по ночному Нью-Йорку.  
Стив смеется.  
Стив улыбается ему, набирает скорость и поднимает мотоцикл на заднее колесо.

Баки смеется вместе с ним.

* * * *

— Сержант, все хорошо?

Баки с самого утра сидит в гараже и обновляет один из мотоциклов. Ну, теперь это будет его мотоцикл. Потому что у Баки есть деньги и желание.  
Он чувствует себя хорошо. Мотоциклы, скорость, ветер в волосах – такое ощущение, будто это было с ним всегда. И будто в его голове снова есть учтивый механический голос, перед глазами появляется воспоминание, как он (еще настоящий, живой и целый) копается в машине. Точно, он ведь инженер-механик, пусть и с незаконченным образованием. А уже по вечерам и по выходным – грузчик в доках.

Баки даже замирает на секунду, когда вспоминает об этом.

— Баки, все хорошо?

Он встает и потягивается, смотрит на Стива и вдруг улыбается.

— Все замечательно, — говорит он, а потом тихо добавляет: — Стиви.

Стив сначала хочет ответить, а потом вдруг понимает и смотрит на него удивленно. Даже садится вдруг сам, без применения силы.  
Баки не обращался так к нему уже восемь месяцев. С самого «возвращения».

* * * *

Стив обнимает его, осторожно прижимая к себе, и краснеет-краснеет-краснеет…  
Баки смеется. Он снова учит своего сопляка танцевать; на этот раз без смешков и ворчания про неудобства – теперь Стив выше на целых несколько сантиметров. Теперь он может спокойно вести в танце… Только если научится, наконец-то.

Баки не против снова побыть учителем.  
Баки, на самом деле, счастлив.

И дело вовсе не в проснувшихся заново чувствах, расцветших, как цветы после холодной зимы.  
Он был уверен, что вырвал их с корнями.

* * * *

— Yashа, что с тобой?

Баки кружит приехавшую проведать их Наталью в танце и улыбается.  
Кошмары, кажется, исчезли; он спит спокойно уже целых четыре месяца. Даже в Ваканде его сон не был спокойным настолько долго. Максимум – три недели, он засекал. А сейчас Баки… Он будто рад каждому дню, потому что он знает, что после тяжелого дня его ждет спокойная ночь, полная _счастья_.

Баки угощает Стива новым открытием для себя – кофе с мороженым. Стив ест осторожно, чтобы не заляпать накрытые пледом колени, а потом отьезжает на своем кресле немного в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на танец друзей и поговорить с Сэмом.

Сэм хмурится с каждым днем все сильнее.

* * * *

Баки не может уснуть.  
Впервые за пять месяцев он проводит ночь не в волшебном сне, а вот так, смотря в потолок.

Стив в пылу спора, пытаясь пройти до стола самостоятельно, оступился и потерял сознание.

* * * *

— Ты будешь в порядке, Баки.

Он рассматривает сделанные специально для него таблетки и молчит. Баки чувствует себя настолько истощенным эмоционально, что не может даже хмыкнуть. Сэм затащил его к Беннеру практически силой, перед этим обругав и сообщив, что если Барнс решил тут загнуться втихую, то он, Сэм, ему не позволит.  
Потому что Стив не переживет его срыва.

А Баки отчаянно не уверен, что будет в порядке. Стив не встает с кровати уже две недели.

* * * *

Баки смотрит на Стива и смеется: тот пробовал пирожное, и на самом кончике его носа остался крем.  
Стив смущенно улыбается.

* * * *

Баки пытается угостить Стива печеньем, но тот тихо смеется и качает головой. В последние дни он почти прекратил есть твердую пищу.

Старк и доктор Чо не выходят из лабораторий уже неделю. Доктор Беннер, которого Баки удалось подловить, на просьбу о новых таблетках невнятно машет рукой в сторону шкафчика и снова уходит к коллегам.  
Баки забирает одну баночку.

* * * *

Стив обнимает его и целует-целует-целует – Баки думает, что если ради этого ему придется пить эти таблетки каждый день, то он готов глотнуть хоть всю баночку за раз.

Тридцати капсул ему не хватает и на месяц.

* * * *

— Барнс, мать твою, о чем ты думал?!

Сэм кричит-кричит-кричит на него и трясет практически пустой бутылочкой от таблеток. Ну вот, а Баки-то думал, куда она делась?  
А Уилсон все кричит. 

Баки не слушает его и, в конце концов, тот махнул рукой, умчавшись куда-то. Последние дни все суетятся, команда гениев (они даже Шури подключили!) что-то решила, они даже его кровь взяли для опыта. Собственно, после этого Сэм и взорвался.  
Кричал, что заметил, что Баки какой-то вялый. Кричал, что Стив этого не хотел бы. Кричал, что Баки должен был поговорить с кем-то, а не глотать таблетки тоннами.

Баки плевать. Стив не просыпался уже два дня, держась только на ИВЛ.

* * * *

Баки отчаянно хочется плакать.

Стив, мягко поглаживающий его по спине, говорит, что все наладится.

* * * *

Баки больше не может.

* * * *

Он лежит в поле цветов, где все и началось, и вдруг понимает, что это не комната, а старая церковь. Без крыши, но с восхитительными витражами, вся усеянная белоснежными цветами.  
Баки впервые присматривается к ним. Что это за цветы – он не знает, но пахнут маленькие лилии восхитительно.

* * * *

— Барнс, все будет в порядке, слышишь? У них получилось, Стив скоро придет в себя и надает тебе подзатыльников за это.

Баки слышит. И думает, что не Стиву винить его за подобную слабость.  
А потом думает, что никто другой и не поймет так, как Стив.

Таблетки запираются в сейфе у Старка.

* * * *

Баки кричит сквозь сон. Все, что он видит, это тьма.

Стив все еще не пришел в себя.

* * * *

Баки кричит.

* * * *

Стив шепчет ему: все наладится.  
Стив обнимает его: все будет хорошо.  
Стив просит: только держись, пожалуйста, Баки, прошу, только держись!..

Баки _плачет_.

* * * *

Стив все еще не пришел в себя.

Баки смотрит на него и спрашивает, догадался ли кто-то запустить работу сыворотки радиацией.  
Их кучка гениев вздрагивает, смотрит сначала на него, потом переглядывается друг с другом, и поспешно выметается из палаты.

Баки вздыхает. И пьет вечером сразу три таблетки.

* * * *

Стив смотрит испуганно и _умоляет_ больше так не делать.

Баки смотрит на него больными глазами и молчит.

* * * *

— О чем ты только думал, черт возьми?! Сломать дверцу сейфа и украсть таблетки!

Баки лежит и плачет. Ему не говорят, что происходит со Стивом, у него забрали украденную из сейфа баночку, прежде пересчитав содержимое.  
Баки плачет. Он не видел Стива уже неделю.

Баки плачет. Он барахтается в своей тьме уже месяц.

Пожалуйста, он просто хочет немного тепла и счастья. Неужели он не заслужил? Всего лишь капельку, _пожалуйста_.  
И даже шанс на это счастье у него забрали.

Цветы внутри разрывают его своими корнями насквозь и Баки _кричит_.

* * * *

Баки снова открывает глаза и думает: так вот, что есть реальность.  
Здесь все хорошо. Здесь нет смертей миллионов. Здесь нет утраченных возможностей.

Здесь у него есть Стив, любовь к которому цветет в груди пышным букетом роз и лилий, и корни этих цветов поддерживают его, как самую благодатную почву.

Баки не хочет верить, что мир после Таноса – его реальность.

* * * *

«Это все галюцинации», — несколько истерично думает Баки, смотря на сонного Стива, сидящего на диване.  
Тот, кажется, даже светится. И выглядит не рассыпающимся стариком, а молодым мужчиной, как будто…

_Как будто сон Баки стал реальностью_

— Свечение – это последствие облучения, — обьясняет где-то рядом Старк, — Пройдет уже к вечеру, как и сонливость. Нам пришлось накачать его обезболом, чтобы тело выдержало такой удар по клеткам.

А потом Стив поворачивает голову в их сторону и сонно улыбается.  
Старк торжествует: сыворотка, ушедшая за годы спокойной жизни в спящий режим, заработала с новой силой, дополненная элементами из крови Баки.

Баки закрывает глаза. Он чувствует себя так, будто сорвался с края обрыва, и летит-летит-летит...

— Барнс!

* * * *

Он летит в темноте и думает: «Так вот какая она, бездна».

* * * *

Баки сидит в углу комнаты и мрачно смотрит на капельницу.  
Его промыли везде и всем, чем можно, а когда он пришел в себя, то отчитали, как пацана. Обидно, вообще-то.

— Баки, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Стив и осторожно садится рядом.

Разговаривать ни с ним, ни с кем-либо еще нет никакого желания.  
Зато слушать, как их ученая тройка отчитывает Стива за такие фортели с прожитой в прошлом жизнью, оказывается довольно забавно. Теперь, когда тот не разваливается на части, злиться на него стало гораздо легче.

Только у Баки не получается. Он, кажется, чувствует себя еще хуже, чем раньше, когда казалось, что большего эгоизма он излучать не способен.  
Сэм хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что понимает. Баки, после этого акта поддержки, с удивлением осознает, что ему стало действительно лучше.

* * * *

Он все еще летит в бездну.

* * * *

Баки задыхается.  
Он не может уснуть, не может закрыть глаза, он не может даже вдохнуть лишний раз, он не может, не может, _не может..._

Они со Стивом разругались в пух и прах.  
Баки, только пришедший в себя после примерно сотни («О, да ладно, всего-то пятнадцать!») капельниц, набрался решимости поговорить со Стивом.

Потому что если это – реальность, то нужно идти дальше.  
Потому что он получил шанс снова наладить отношения с когда-то лучшим другом.  
Потому что у Баки все еще нет никого ближе.

И не будет.  
Стив, чертов упрямец, сначала отчаянно избегал его (будто стыдился, право слово), а потом узнал, что причина того обморока — зависимость от таблеток, и будто взорвался.

Баки больно. Потому что он, разбитый и склеенный, пытался войти в положение друга, чтобы понять его.  
Стив, похоже, предпочел этого не делать.

* * * *

Однажды Баки снится сон.  
В этом сне он оказывается в огромной комнате, усеянной цветами – как будто кто-то в поле стены с витражами возвел – и открывающими вид на ночное небо, полное звезд. Стоит насторожиться, но Баки уже так устал. К тому же… Это всего лишь сон. Не будет большой беды, если такое красивое начало превратится в очередной кошмар.

Баки действительно устал.

А потом… Потом он видит Стива. Таким, каким он начал помнить его во время войны: радостный от воссоединения, решившийся пойти против всех только потому, что сам Баки был в плену (и Баки чертовски больно от этих воспоминаний) (еще больнее, чем от мысли, насколько же он эгоистичен).  
Стив улыбается ему. Стив счастлив. Стив берет его за руку и ведет в новый Нью-Йорк (и голос в голове составляет краткий отчет: не новый, это Нью-Йорк, каким он был десять лет назад) (Баки вздрагивает; этот голос исчез, когда темнокожая принцесса смогла убрать коды).

Он гуляют. Стив показывает ему город, рассказывает, как все изменилось. Баки чувствует спокойствие, которого не было уже очень давно (он не верил, что почувствует его хоть когда-нибудь). А потом Стив отводит его обратно в ту комнату, где Баки открыл глаза, обнимает на прощание и уходит.

Баки…

* * * *

— Передозировка.

Стив смотрит на мертвенно-бледное лицо и закрывает глаза. Его отвратительно здоровое сердце, кажется, перестало биться еще час назад, когда они с Сэмом выламывали дверь в комнату Барнса.

Баки, лежащий на постели, выглядел мирно-спящим, даже не смотря на смятую в руке баночку от таблеток.  
Конечно, как будто какие-то замки могут остановить Зимнего Солдата! Как будто Баки когда-то мог остановиться.

Двенадцать оставшихся таблеток сильнейшего снотворного не выдержало даже сердце суперсолдата.  
Стив чувствует только боль.

— Прости… — шепчет он.

Стив закрывает глаза.

* * * *

В ту же ночь ему снится улыбающийся Баки, стоящий в комнате, усеянной цветами, и зовущий его к себе. 

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
